Genetoes
Genetoes is a Time Guardian who served Eclipse. His power is darkness. Biography He first appeared when Kakamu, Tratus, Micros and Masaharu were surrounded by Parasitic Fluff. He threatened to kill Masaharu. He then made a massive volcano break out of the ground next to him and then erupt, causing liquid darkness to blast out of it and towards the four. Kakamu delayed the attack for a few seconds and then teleported away. Genetoes then stopped the darkness, and teleported away. Later, when Kakamu and his son Trantoshen were being electrocuted by Darkmount's security systems, Genetoes appeared in front of them. Kakamu demanded Genetoes help them, and Genetoes then replaced Kakamu's eye sockets with spouts of liquid darkness. Vorahk-Kah then appeared and blasted Genetoes with lightning bolts. Genetoes then absorbed the bolts into an orb of darkness, and blasted more powerful lightning at Kah, making him float off into space. Much later, Genetoes was being followed around by TBS. He appeared next to Blackout and tried to ask him if he wanted to ally himself with "the bringer of darkness", and then next to Yon. Either he or TBS teleported Nosmailliw next to them, and then TBS teleported away. Genetoes then ranted about how TBS was getting in his way all the time, at which point Chikato appeared and sent Genetoes flying into a sun. On Lotcas, Genetoes appeared in front of Nosmailliw again, and kicked him in the head, and Eclipse then smashed Nosmailliw five miles away. Nosmailliw then reappeared and tried to launch a fireball at Genetoes, but he simply summoned a dark wind which blew the fire into Nosmailliw's face, and then smashed him in the neck and tried to drown him in liquid darkness. He was then kicked aside by Advanced Dal, who then slashed at him. Genetoes dodged, and threw Dal's head ten miles away. The head then zoomed back and hit Genetoes before reattaching himself. Genetoes then summoned Eclipse, who crushed Dal into a fine mist. Dal then repaired himself and summoned two robots called Tan and Log, who advanced towards Genetoes. He responded by infecting the robots with dark matter and sending them to Vorahk-Kah's brain. Much later, Genetoes reappeared and smashed a zombie in the head with an orb of liquid darkness, before suggesting that 553 should stick with him if he wanted to survive. Genetoes then dodged some blasts and attacked Kakamu, at which point Lite appeared and the two started fighting. Kakamu then stabbed the floor, creating a wave of energy that hit Genetoes in the air. After that, Genetoes reappeared somewhere else and tried to attack Blackout, but TBS sucked him into a vortex. During the Battle of Lantea, Genetoes appeared between the Darkmount and the Wigwam and fired liquid darkness at them, but TBS appeared and blocked one of the blasts: the wrong one. Genetoes then vanished, never to be seen again. Quotes *''"Even the one who was called the lord of all Chenyromas failed to defeat me... and his son... will suffer the same fate..."'' Sources * Genetoes' first appearance Category:Time Guardians Category:Characters controlled by Shroom